Intervene
by thewriterstory
Summary: What if Roku stepped in during the Western Air Temple episode and told the family relation between him and Zuko? It wasn't mentioned in the series so I came up with the one-shot.


**_A little one-shot and a twist to the episode Western Air Temple._**

The coldness and determination in his voice when he said, "I know where to go and be safe for a while. The Western Air Temple."

Aang's emotions were clouding him. Furthermore, he had a very strange feeling and he sensed that his past lives wanted to talk with him.

Aang and his friends wanted to come up with a plan to confront the Fire Lord. But Aang wanted to have a lot of fun and he was about to give a tour around the temple.

"I can show the giant pie sho table! Oh man you're gonna love it!" Aang said with a smirk.

"I think that will have to wait." Toph said and pointed backwards. They all turned and saw Zuko.

The Gaang took their fighting stances.

"Hey, I heard you'll flying down here so I just thought I'll ... wait for you here" He said and Appa roared. Then surprisingly it licked Zuko.

Aang raised an eyebrow.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here-"

"Not really, since you followed us _all over the world._" Sokka snapped at him.

"Riigghttt, annd noow I haavee chaanged and I'm good now... ohh i think i can teach fire-bending.. to you"

"You wanna what now?" Toph said.

"You can't possibly think we're going to trust you after all you have done! I mean how stupid do you think we are?" Katara spat.

All you have done to us is hunt us down and try to capture Aang.

I've done some good things! I mean I could have stolen your bisem at Ba Sing Se but I set him free! That's something!"

Appa licked him.

"Appa does seem to like him." Toph reasoned. She knew that Zuko was sincere from his steady heartbeat.

"He probably just covered himself in honey so that Appa would lick him! I'm not buyin' it!"

"I can understand why you can't trust me-"

Then Sokka and Katara listed the times when he attacked them.

"Look, I admit I've done some awful things, and I'm wrong to try and capture you and I'm sorry to attack the Water Tribe, and I shouldn't have sent that assaasin after you-"

"Wait you sent COMBUSTION MAN AFTER US?" Sokka took his boomerang.

"Well that's not his name but-"

"Oh, sorry I DIDN'T MEAN TO INSULT YOUR FRIEND."

"He's not my friend!"

"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!" Toph shouted.

Zuko looked down guiltily.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You once said you thought we could be friends. You _know _ I have good in me." Zuko asked Aang.

Aang looked at the side, and then looked at his friends. Sokka shook his head.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us." Aang spoke.

"You need to get out of here. _Now. " _Katara threatened.

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!" Zuko said and walked forward.

"Either _you _leave or _we _attack." Sokka said waving his boomerang.

Zuko took a step backward in fear. "If you won't accept me as a friend, take me as your prisoner." Zuko said, crouching down.

**[A/n, this is where the episode takes a twist]**

"NO WE WON'T!" Katara bended water at him. **But the water didn't hit him.** Aang stepped forward, closed his eyes, brought the water backwards, froze it and hurled it at him. The others in the Gaang looked at the Avatar in shock.

The spears didn't hit him of course. But before Zuko could recover, Aang earthbended and threw him off the cliff.

"Come on Zuko we're just having fun here." Aang said with an evil gleam in his voice and followed Zuko. He airbended at Zuko and they landed right in front of Sokka. Zuko was out of breath. Before Aang could hurl another ball of ice, his eyes and mouth turned blue. His tatoo glowed blue and then Avatar Roku appeared before him. Not in his place. But in front of him.

"No-way! Two avatars at once?" Sokka asked. Katara and Toph stood wide-eyed. Zuko took a kneeling position to show respect.

"Aang you must stop this now!" Roku said in a worried yet gentle voice. Aang's eyes and tatoo returned to normal and he saw Roku.

"Avatar Roku? Where am I? This isn't the spirit world. And how come you are here?" Aang said as he stood upright.

"Aang, I came to intervene because you have to be reminded of your destiny. This is the point in time when yours and Prince Zuko's collide."

They stood speechless.

"What do you mean Roku?" Aang asked. Zuko faced the ground.

"Prince Zuko stand up." Roku said and Zuko did.

"When, Prince Zuko said he had good in him, he meant it. Tell me, what did I tell you Aang, during the solstice?"

"You told me that friendships transcends lifetimes and that's how knew Gyatso... Sozin betrayed you too... what else?"

"Zuko, what did Iroh tell you about me during the solstice?"

"General Iroh?" Katara asked.

"Well..erm... Avatar Roku... is my mother's grandfather..." Zuko stammered and everyone stood mouth wide-open.

"What?! THERE"S NO WAY!" They all exclaimed.

"You see, we are closely connected than you can imagine. Zuko will help to restore peace by your side and win the war. You all have to accept it. It is time for me to leave now." Roku said and disappeared in a mist.

"I guess that means Zuko is in our Gaang." Toph said.

"Since Roku said it I will trust you. But we will keep an eye on the dangers and risks." Katara said.

"Well, that's the firebending master problem solved. Who knew it'll be that easy?" Sokka said.

"Apparently Roku. Let's see how this goes..." Aang said and prepared himself mentally.

* * *

**Any comments? Do you want sequels? Pls review!**

**:)**


End file.
